kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Chopnesia
' Chopnesia' is a constructive language made by Kazaki. It was inspired by PewDiePie’s fake language called “Chopnese”. The name is a combination of “Chopnese” and “Amnesia”, as in “Amnesia: Dark Descent”, one of the games that PewDie plays. Alphabet The alphabet has limited letters so replacement letters are used for loanwords: Replacement Letters: B -> W, J -> Z, K -> G, Pronunciations A''' as in 'a'pple; '''E as in e'''gg, '''I as in i'''gloo, '''O as in o'''ffice, '''U as in u'''rban, '''AE as in h'a'''y, '''IE' as either s'ee' or s'i'''gh and '''OU' as in ow'''n. '''C – as in cat (pronounced like s if next to e and i), D as in dog, F as in flame, G as in gamma, H as in hair, L as in long, N as in north, M as in meat, P as in pat, R as in reindeer, S as in snake, T as in top, W as in waltz, Y as in yacht and Z as in zebra. Basic Words I – Ches; You – Chep; We – Shepi Is/Am/Be (person) – pi; Is/Be (inanimate object) – shi; Was (person/object) – shof I am Kazaki = Ches pi Gazagi. You are PewDiePie = Chop pi PewDiePie. Ownership My/Mine = Chesp; You/Yours = Chosp; Our/Ours = Shesp; Kazaki’s = Kazakisp; PewDiePie = PewDiePiesp Verbs Root Word: finopi (dream) Present tense: finopia (dream/dreaming); da finopia (a dream) Future tense: finopiuz (will dream); da finopiuz (will be a dream) Past Tense: '''finopiof (was dreaming) da finopiof (was a dream) '''Negative: finopio (not dreaming); da finopio (not a dream) Forbidding: fauz finopi! (don’t dream!) Request: phas finopi! (please dream!) Imperative: finopis! (dream!) Want to do something: chesai finopi (I want to dream) chopai finopi (you want to dream) shepai (we want to dream) Stephanoai finopi (Stephano wants to dream) '''Suggestive: '''shep finopi (let’s dream) Other Verb Examples Do = wyzi/wyzia; Did = Wyziof; Will Do = Wyziuz, etc… Love = shepi/shepia; Loved = shepiof; Will Love = shepiuz, etc… Come = caei/caeia; Came = caeiof; Will Come = caeiuz, etc… Conjunctions Of = om The = al A/An = da Or = ec And = tos With = ter Plural suffix = -z Adjectives Rifene = Bright; Rifeno = Not Bright; Rifen = Brightness Senne = Scary; Senno = Not Scary; Senn = Fear Adverbs Rifen (Brightness) -> Rifespa (Brightly) Senn (Fear) -> Senspa (Scarily, in a scared way) Numbers and Counting The same as Western, but pronounced as: 1 = ur, 2 = ic, 3 = il, 4 = chi, 5 = cho 6 = ut, 7 = id, 8 = pe, 9 = he, 0 = rou 1,789 = ur-id-pe-he; 230 = ic-il-rou, 19 = ur-he Decimals are pronounced: 19.9 = ur-he-dut-he Honorifics Mr. = Meh; Ms. or Mrs. = Mih More Helping Verbs What = Wan Where = Erp Who = Hou Why = Hiw When = Chip How = Chot Here = Och There = Orch Over There = Arich Prepositions To = Che From = Pher For (the sake of) = Shia In = Ir Example Sentences Everyone is connected. = Cheipa shi cosfiof. You are singing. = Chop pi nimsia. Where is the goat? = Erp shi al gael? Did you find the key? = Wyziof chop fici al hie? Answer my question. = Rachis chesp forga. PewDie and Cry are playing the game together. = PewDie tos Cry pi asweia al aswei mazowy. Here comes the Brofist! = Och caeia al Wrofist! Just don’t make a noise. = Ash fauz oncorcopi. Official Font Download Here Songs in Chopnesia Kazaki also made this song written in Chopnesia: Category:Original Languages